A New Start For Minako
by JimNaEun
Summary: Hi! My name is Minako, Kotobuki Minako. Join with me in my adventures in visiting Konoha and some thrilling excitements coming along. So, what are you waiting for? C'mon! Let's go!


A New start for Minako

Prologue – Minako Kotobuki, The Heiress of the Archers

NORMAL POV

It was a sunny day in all nations. A girl was practicing archery in the woods for many years, if you want to know her true story, join her in her adventure.

MINAKO'S POV

Hi! My name is Minako. I'm from Tenrou, quite far from here isn't it? My older brother is a warrior at konoha. You see, I met some people from Konoha and my favorite is the Hyuuga clan, which I really like someone who is very special to me. I am going to Konoha to visit him, actually. I have a passion for drawing, like Sai-senpai. Oh and by the way, do you want to know why my hair is really short? It's because that I accidentally cut it when I'm training, but its okay, my purple long bangs are getting longer. Let's go already! I finally went to konoha at last! Whew! What a long trip, eh? Someone is approaching me, isn't that? Kakashi-Senpai? He really never changed on reading Icha series.

"Well Hello there, Minako. I heard that you we're improving and now a college teacher for archery. How are things doing?" Kakashi smiled at me.

"I'm fine Kakashi-Senpai, Thank you for asking." I said calmly.

"Are you going to visit Hinata? I'm going to Hinata's house too." Kakashi asked.

"Well, you already knew, and yes I am visiting the hyuugas today." I said embarrassingly.

"Well then, shall we go?" Kakashi asks again.

"Yes sir!" I said and on the way we go to the Hyuuga Residence.

On the way with Kakashi-Senpai, We saw a yellow male ninja along side with A blonde hair kunoichi and a black haired taijutsu specialist.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei!" Ino approached Kakashi.

"How are things going, Sensei?" Lee asks him.

"Yup, I'm fine." Kakashi answered.

"Who's this girl, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto pointed at me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that, she joined us years ago. This is Minako Kotobuki from Tenrou University." Kakashi introduced me to the three.

"Hey, aren't you the one who teaches archery?" Lee asks.

"W-well y-yes." I blushed a bit.

"I heard a lot of information about you! I'm Rock Lee, It's really an honor to meet you." Lee shakes hands with me.

"I'm honored. Thank you. Nice to meet you too." I shake hands with him.

"Hello, Ms. Kotobuki. I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino smiles at me.

"I heard a lot about you, Ino-Sensei." I said politely.

"Oh? I'm flattered." Ino grins.

_She called me Sensei, also she's very kawaii. _Ino said to herself

"And you must be Uzumaki Naruto-Senpai. You're the one who saved Konoha from Pain, Am I correct?" I ask.

"Yes I Am. Thank you for that." Naruto smirks.

"Well, we better get going, let's go Minako." Kakashi leaves.

"Yes, And it was an honor to meet you all." I blushed and bowed politely.

"Thanks for the time." Lee waves.

Me and Kakashi-Senpai we're still on the way to the Hyuuga Residence, while walking a long way, He tours me to Konoha. They we're a lot of houses to be build.

"They we're nice." I smiled.

"I know. You should hang out with them sometime." Kakashi suggests.

I nodded and agreed.

Minutes later, We are already on the Hyuuga door. Kakashi knocked. And someone opened it.  
"Y-yes? O-oh! Kakashi-Sensei and Minako-chan, long time no see!" Hinata smiled at us.

"Hehehe. Hi." I waved.

"May we come in?" Kakashi asks.

"Of course." Hinata let us in.

"Wow. Your house is huge, Sensei." I said in sparkling eyes.

"Of course." Hinata smiled.

"Is your father here?" Kakashi asked Hinata-Sensei again.

"He's training with Neji, d-do you want to see him, Minako?" Hinata-Sensei asks me.

"I'm fine with that." I said calmly.

"Father! Kakashi-Sensei's here!" Hinata-Sensei called.

"Oh. I'm sorry Neji, but we need to take a break for a while." Hiashi said while walking towards Kakashi.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata waved.

NEJI'S POV

I saw Hinata-sama waving at me, with another girl with short hair. But wait… _Isn't Minato? She's grown. I know I saw her in tenrou magazines but… Her hair… what happen to it? _I thought.

"Neji-niisan! Hurry up!" Hinata-sama called me.

I ran up to them.

"Neji-niisan, have you remember Minako-chan?" Hinata-sama said.

"Long time no see! Neji-senpai." Minako smiled at me.

"Long time no see to you too, Minato. How are things going on as an archery teacher?" I ask her.

"W-well it's quite fun teaching." I saw her blush.

"Oh. I see. G-good for you." I said embarrassingly.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
